PJO parody
by Purplecow111
Summary: Tired of reading cliches stories over and over again? Then come here, and read hilarious parodies!
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is a collection of parodies. The parodies will parodize (that's a word) overused and cliched storylines. The first one is none other than the CHAOS STORY.**

 **Plot: Camp Half Blood turns on Percy, so he flees, changes his name to something cooler like Nightwing, or Dark commander, or ding dong, and becomes the commander of Chaos' armies.**

 **Part 1:**

It was a peaceful day at Camp Half Blood. No monster attacks, no crazy titans, no evil unicorns, and Percy was glad for this.

"Hi!" Annabeth said, walking up to him. "It sure is nice today."

"Yeah, the evil unicorns are dead." Percy said.

"What?"

"Nothing.. I was just thinking about evil unicorns."

At this, Annabeth laughed, and said "Oh Percy, nothing could make me stop loving you."

"Nothing? Really?" Percy asked.

"Well, maybe if you had a brother that was better than you at everything, then I would love him, not you." Annabeth said.

"Than it's a good thing that I don't have a brother."

Just then, Chiron came galloping up to them, with a new person by his side.

"Percy, I know that this may come as a shock to you, but Poseidon had an affair with a mortal woman 17 years ago. The result of this is that you have a brother." Chiron said. "This, is Billy Bob, your brother." He said, gesturing to the person next to him.

"Hello," Billy Bob said,

"Hi." Percy responded.

"Now, for the next week or so, I want you to show him around camp." Chiron said.

"Ok" Percy responded.

And so, for the next week, Percy acted as Billy Bob's guide, showing him everything. Billy Bob was a jerk, always pushing, and shoving people. Nonetheless, all of Camp started to like Billy Bob quite a bit. Almost more than Percy... Oh, and did I mention that Billy Bob was a pathological liar? That's going to be essential for the story. Billy Bob was also terrible at everything he tried. He was a terrible swordsman, a terrrible archer, a terrible EVERYTHING. So, Percy was starting to dislike him, but the entire Camp absolutely loved him.

"Can I get your autograph, Billy Bob?"

"Sign my t-shirt, Billy Bob!"

"Sign my forehead!"

These were the sounds that followed Billy Bob around camp. It seemed that the only person left supporting Percy was Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth, Percy was supposed to be meeting her on the beach. As he walked up to the beach, he saw two people kissing. As he got closer, he realized that those to people were ANNABETH AND BILLY BOB! Dun dun duuuuuunnnn... He ran up to the two of them, and said

"Annabeth! How could you do this to me!"

"Do what? Kiss Billy Bob?" Annabeth replied

"YES! Of course that!" Percy said. Percy was sad.

"Well, remember when I said that I would stop loving you if you had a brother earlier in the chapter? Billy Bob is that brother."

"Annabeth.. You're breaking my heart!" Percy exclaimed.

"Ok, now I know that I let you watch Revenge of The Sith one too many times." Annabeth said.

"I thought you loved me!"

"Percy, I've never told you this before, but you aren't very bright."

"OOOOHHHH!" Billy Bob interjected. "YOU MIGHT NEED SOME FRIES TO GO WITH THAT ROAST!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, I think it's funny." Annabeth said,

Then, heartbroken, Percy went back to his cabin, and let his dreams come to him.

When he woke up the next morning, he was happy, but then he remembered Billy Bob.

He went down to the sparring arena to calm his mind, but when he walked in, he saw Chiron say to Billy Bob, "You just might be my best student ever."

"But.. But Chiron gave _ME_ the best student ever award!" Percy exclaimed.

"Ah, Percy! I'm glad you're here. I need something from you." Chiron said.

"You do? What?"

"I need your 'Best Student Ever' award. I'm giving it to Billy Bob."

At this point, Percy had had enough. He just stormed into his cabin, got his stuff, and left camp. If you're wondering why no one tried to stop him, it's because everybody had basically forgot he existed, and were too busy talking to their lord and savior, Billy Bob.

 **So there's part one of the Chaos story! Tell me what you liked and didn't like.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oof. It's been a while since I've written something, but here goes.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PART 2 of Chaos story:**

While everyone was adoring their great master Billy Bob, Percy was sulking in his cabin.

"It's not fair!" Percy said to himself. "Why should he get to be popular?"

"You're right." Said a mysterious voice.

"What? Who are you? How did you get here?"

"My name is Chaos, and my army is the collection place for souls that are lost. As for how I got here.. I used the door."

"Wow. That's funky." Said Percy.

"I know, right? This door is so cool, I mean, it has a hinge and all." Said Chaos.

"No.. I meant the army. Hey! Can I join your army and inexplicably rise to the top as a commander over other, more qualified people?" Percy said excitedly.

"Yes." Chaos said, "That's what I came here to ask you."

"Ok, let's go!" Said Percy.

*Cue Travel Montage*

*Traveling through mountains*

*Traveling on a boat even though Percy is the son of a sea god and Chaos is more powerful than a god*

"I think it's time we rested." Said Percy.

"It's been 34 seconds since we left..."

"Oh."

 _Later..._

"Here we are.. The home of Chaos' Army." Said Chaos.

"But.. This is a public restroom in the middle of New York." Said Percy.

"Yes, that's what it looks like from the outside, but watch this." Chaos Said.

He walked up to one of the urinals and took a whiz.

"Okay.. I don't know what th-" Percy was cut off by a voice that seemed to be coming from the urinal.

"DNA recognized. Welcome: Chaos." Said the robotic voice.

Then, the wall behind them split into two, creating a hallway leading to who knows where.

"Follow me.." Said Chaos mysteriously.

The two of them walked through the hallway, which eventually opened up into a chamber the size of a small city.

At the gates of the chamber, there was a sight that Percy thought he would never see, something- no, someone that had died a long time ago, someone that Percy had lost, and had cried for. Someone that shouldn't be there, because they should be dead.

"That's impossible.." Said Percy, not believing his eyes.

Yes, the thing at the gate was Percy's stuffed panda, somehow alive.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

 **Didn't expect that, did you?**

 **The Stuffed Panda is from SON, when Octavian killed it.**

 **This parody will last 5 or 6 chapters, then I'm thinking of doing a 'The 7 go to High School' Parody. Good Idea? Bad idea? Review and tell me if you like it, and other parody ideas for cliche stories.**


End file.
